Four Giants
The Four Giants are characters from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Gargantuan, orange-skinned, humanoid figures, they are the guardian deities of Termina. Each of the Four Giants guard one of the four regions of Termina: Woodfall, Snowhead, Great Bay, and Ikana. In Clock Town, the socioeconomic center of Termina, an annualCarnival of Time is held to honor the giants and ensure a fruitful harvest. A long time prior to the events of Majora's Mask, the Four Giants lived in harmony among the united people of Termina; in particular, they befriended one specific individual — a small imp. However, as the world grew, the Four Giants divided Termina into four regions, in which four of the races of Termina would live, which would be guarded and watched over by the Four Giants as they slumbered. Before departing, they told the people that should any troubled or bad times befall them, they could call upon the giants with the "Oath to Order". However, their friend, the imp, misunderstood their intentions, and thought that they were abandoning him. Angered, he began to play horrible tricks, and tormented the people of Termina. The Four Giants, being the protectors of the people, gave their friend the choice to either return to the heavens or be torn apart by them. The imp returned to the heavens, but somehow managed to descend to Termina again in the form of a Skull Kid. The Skull Kid's mischief continued, and he eventually obtained Majora's Mask, a mysterious mask containing intense destructive power. Driven by the evil spirit within the mask, he used its power to seal his former friends into four masks, which were to be guarded by the bosses of the four dungeons of Termina. He then used his powers to pull Termina's Moon from its orbit in an attempt to destroy Termina. Interestingly, If Link attempts to stop the Skull Kid on the Final Day without having freed all of the giants, only the giants that Link has freed will come to the Clock Tower. Although they attempt to stop the Moon from crashing, their efforts prove futile, and Link only receives a minute (in real-time) to either save and warp back to the First Day or allow the Moon to crash.When all seemed to be on the verge of certain destruction, Link, the hero ofHyrule, finds his way into Termina and is told of Majora's Mask by the Happy Mask Salesman. To save Termina from its impending doom, Link manipulates time with his Ocarina of Time, returning himself to the dawn of his First Day in Termina whenever the land is about to be destroyed. He is eventually able to free the Four Giants from captivity. Once he does this, Link makes his way to the top of the Clock Tower in South Clock Town on the night of the final day before the Carnival of Time. Here, Link plays the "Oath to Order" on his ocarina, summoning the Four Giants. The deities use their power to stop the Moon from crashing into Termina; however, as everything seems to be right again, Majora's Mask abandons the Skull Kid and transports itself to the Moon, possessing it and causing the Four Giants to struggle beneath the force of the Moon's newfound power. Link chases after Majora's Mask and defeats Majora, the entity inhabiting the mask. The next day, the Four Giants explain why they left to the Skull Kid and restore their friendship with him before departing once more for their respective territories. Category:The Legend of Zelda Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Gentle Giants Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Guardians Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Wise Category:Philanthropists Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Supporters Category:Successful Category:Humanoid Category:Deities Category:Friend of a Villain